Jack-Knife (episode)
Jack-Knife is the fifteenth episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 153rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate the murder of a Marine with the investigation later leading them to reunite with both FBI agent Tobias Fornell and former Marine Damon Werth. As Ziva and Werth prepare to help infiltrate and dismantle a trafficking ring that's been illegally operating across various states in an operation, the entire team soon discover that not all is what it seems.... Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the Season 5 episode, Corporal Punishment (episode) and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking extremely annoyed after he and his team have successfully restrained Marine Damon Werth who attacked Gibbs's team. It's night-time in Washington D.C. In a single lone area laced with garbage bags, a man wakes up, startled and complaining about his head. He grunts and then sits up while also revealing that the person is none than former Corporal Damon Werth. As Werth sits up, he then glances around before spotting someone and calling out, "Heatherton". But Heatherton doesn't reply, simply lying there. Werth calls Heatheron's name before remarking, "Man, was that a party or what?". Werth then clears his throat before staggering for a while before he finally gets to his feet while telling Heatherton, a fellow Marine to stand to. Werth then approaches Heatheron before turning Heatherton onto his side while it's shown that Heatheron is dead, his throat having been slashed with dried blood on it. This causes Werth to stagger back, obviously startled. It then cuts to Heatherton who lies there, his slashed throat now visible. Meanwhile, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee arrives into Gibbs's home, remarking, "All right. Home again. Home again". He then says that they should get some lights on in and begins switching lights on. As they head into the front room, McGee points out that Gibbs got rid of the pile of magazines and that it looks nice, homey. Gibbs looks insulted. McGee quickly corrects by saying it's not homey as in, Gibbs is his homey with McGee stating that he actually meant the place. Gibbs just looks exasperated. McGee then announces that he's going to check Gibbs's fridge for some food. "I just asked you to drive me, McGee", Gibbs remarks. "Always happy to drive you, boss", McGee replies, glancing into the fridge before McGee remarks that there's nothing here but fish food. Gibbs briefly stops, caught off. McGee then suggests that what could he do is that he could feed the fish and that if Gibbs gets hungry, he could eat the fish. Gibbs just looks at McGee. McGee then quickly apologizes, remarking that it's a bad joke. He then asks Gibbs if he needs help with his shoes or... However, Gibbs simply removes his SIG-Sauer P228 from his holster before placing it on the table. McGee gets the hint and remarks, "All right". He then heads off. As McGee goes, Gibbs lies back on the couch, obviously exhausted. McGee pops back to say that Gibbs got a new lock on the front door. "That's to keep out unwanted guests", Gibbs says. McGee then nods, stating, "All right. Pick you up in the morning". He then leaves with the door slamming shut. Now alone, Gibbs prepares to unwind but soon sits up, reaching for his SIG which he holds with his left hand due to his right hand being in a sling. He then aims at something and loudly says, "I know my goldfish didn't eat a T-bone". As the lone goldfish swims around in its bowl, seconds later, the intruder emerges, their hands raised, revealing that it's Werth who tells Gibbs that he'll pay him back with Werth still approaching Gibbs. It then cuts to Gibbs who still has his SIG raised. Act One Almost instantly, Gibbs with his SIG raised states to Worth that friends are welcome but that Werth isn't a friend. Werth, however is asking for Gibbs's help. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that Gibbs owns some goldfish. *In the hope of repaying Gibbs for saving his life in Jet Lag (episode), McGee becomes Gibbs's unofficial assistant. *It's revealed that two years have passed since the events in "Corporal Punishment". *Tony reveals that he still holds a strong grudge against Werth for breaking his nose. Trivia *The "Previously on NCIS" detailing Corporal Damon Werth's appearance in the Season 5 episode, Corporal Punishment (episode) is missing from the episode on the Region 2 DVD. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Damon Werth